The Gods go to Ice Cream
by seaofinferno
Summary: One day, Poseidon and the other 12 Olympians   including Hestia  are extremely bored. Then Poseidon comes up with an idea.  The title says EVERYTHING!


**Hello to the people who happen to be reading this! Enjoy the story. Really, enjoy it. – Charsuibau**

**Poseidon's POV**

All 12 Olympians were sitting in their thrones. All of us were bored. So bored. Extremely bored. We ran out of things to debate about. Even Athena and I have nothing good to argue to each other. Zeus was playing with a small keychain that was formed in the shape of a lightning bolt that happened to be a flashlight too, Hephaestus made it for him. Hera was pacing the room fiddling with a peacock feather; while Athena was in the middle of reading one of them Harry Potter books. Yeah, it was the 74th time she read through the series without speed-reading. I on the other hand was thinking about all the fun things we could be doing right now. Then, suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. "I have an idea of what we should do on this surprisingly boring day!" I exclaimed a little bit too loudly.

"Well, what is it!" Dionysus muttered annoyingly.

"We can shrink down to our puny human forms and well, do stuff!" I happily suggested. "C'mon, what's the worst that could happen, we can do stuff that gods usually never do, it could be fun!" I exclaimed once again way to loud. My words echoed through the throne room.

"I hate to do this, but I must agree with Poseidon, it could be fun, like I could buy some more books down in the humanoid world." Athena said brightly. "

Yeah, and I could get some building supplies from Earth too." Hephaestus agreed.

"Okay, then, if we all are so enthusiastic about this whole bizarre idea, then it shall happen." Zeus grunted. We all got to our feet and pounded our symbol staffs against the ground. _BOOM, poof._ We all looked down and noticed how tiny we were. Right now, the thrones looked humongous, like 20 feet higher than us right now. We started to walk outside the throne room. I paused and looked at the hearth where a young girl was sitting. "Hey, Hestia, would you like to join us?" I asked. "Sure, why not, I could use a break as much as the rest of you," she answered back. " Be there in a sec." she called. A second later she was by my side walking as a form of a 14 year old girl. I shrunk myself down to a 16-year-old teenager, and the other gods did the same. Zeus was by far the oldest one; he was about 18 years old. So our age was in a range of 14- 18, nice. We headed out and tried to figure out where to go first. After about 20 minutes, we figured out a schedule.

First we were going to go to Hestia's destination. We started to walk in that direction and paused in front of the door. "You sure about this Hes? Ares asked a little scared to enter the child-infested place. "Yup, it'll be fun, I mean, we never were real children, and us being immortal can do this whenever we want!" Hestia said cheerfully. We entered the door and heard a faint bell ringing from the hinge of the door. "Welcome to NYC's Best Ice cream Store!" said a young woman in a parlor suit.

We went to the ice cream selection place and looked down. "Wow, 50 flavors!" Hestia exclaimed. "Hmmm, I'm gonna get some coffee flavored ice cream," Athena said briefly. "I'll get the Salty Caramel," I said eying it. Ares decided to get cherry, mostly because it was red; Aphrodite got Rocky Road while Hermes also got the same, rocky Road. Hestia got the rainbow ice cream and Hera got Vanilla, while Artemis got Chocolate. Hephaestus got the newest flavor, which happened to be a bit spicy, and Apollo got the lemon flavored one. Hades got the dark chocolate ice cream with super dark chocolate chinks. Yes, that sure did describe him, dark and bitter. Zeus got Butter Pecan with electric blue sprinkles. Once we finished the ice cream we decided to head back to Olympus. It was about 2:30 pm so it was nice and hot outside. I secretly forced the water to rise and then splash hard against the large cement fountain, making everyone near the fountain got soaking wet. Once we arrived we went back to our thrones and even though we didn't need sleep (hello

? Immortal gods speaking hear?) , I still took a nice long nap.

Yes, my idea's rock.

**Isn't Poseidon just Great! I know, why don't you R&R? – Charsuibau ;)**


End file.
